User talk:Mvpl
Music Did they really play Robot Boy during A Thousand Suns? Do you remember when that happened? Lauraloo77 (talk) 16:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ahhhh, thanks anyway! I write reviews for the episodes now, and it would be good to know if one of my favourite bands was featured in the episode. But it's okay :D Lauraloo77 (talk) 17:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) So, no one on Twitter wants to tell me, and I just watched the entire episode with no distractions and I didn't hear Robot Boy D: Idk what to say. Lauraloo77 (talk) 23:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Articles About that, what about articles for criminals who appear in the episode only in flashbacks, such as Russell Smith or Randy Slade? Just asking. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! :D Re: Help + List Alrighty, then! I'll begin assembling the list. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:37, October 21, 2014 (UTC) *Sniper (concerning criminal and non-criminal snipers who appeared on the show) *New York Terrorist Cell (concerning its members whose faces were seen) *Glock 9mm *Sig Sauer P226 *Beretta 92 *M1911 *M4 *MAC-10 *Nemesis Arms Vanquish *Remington Model 870 *JTF-12 (nearly forgot this one when I thought we were done, oops!) * Darth Please, please, PLEASE ban Darth Kieduss the Wise. This guy's creating terrible articles with no real effort and the only effort he put into it was merely copy-and-paste stuff from the BAU's profile of the unsub! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:20, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey, how do you deactivate the Visual Editor? I accidentally activated it, I don't know what I did, and I really don't like its style. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 09:57, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:05, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Music on Hashtag Hey, I was just wondering if you know what song was playing during Alexander Chase's murder? xD Thanks! Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Articles to delete Hey! There are some category articles that need to be deleted: *Category:Black Widows *Category:Criminal Minds characters *Category:Killed by Derek Morgan When you have the time, that is. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Please ban? Can you please ban this user? He/she is stirring up a lot of trouble by continuously labeling Billy Flynn and Bill Jarvis as pedophiles when there was no evidence to indicate that was indeed true. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Request to block editing Hey! I would like to make a request. Could you block editing for the Zodiac Killer article for only unregistered users? All they're ever doing is vandalizing it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Done! In fact should have done it ages ago... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It's okay. Better late than never! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC) What is your favorite Criminal Minds episode?Nicole Janine Holbrook (talk) 02:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Writers Alright, I'll be sure to keep that in mind! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) *moved to UnSub-Zero's talk page due to content* Question :Greetings, I'm pretty bad with templates but solid with providing information and photos. Is there anyway I can create pages without all this additional material or should I just tell everyone what pages I'm thinking of creating prior to uploading any photos?--Gunman6 (talk) 03:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much for your answer on the number of episodes question! I appreciate it! wolfshades (talk) 18:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC)wolfshades Another request to block editing Can you block editing on the Jason Gideon article? Unregistered users are posting spoilers incessantly before the episode is even airing on my time-zone. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Volvo Amazon (Reid's Car) I have a picture that I think would be a better representation for the "original Volvo Amazon P130 122S" on the page for that vehicle. The current image is lacking the chrome detail at the front center of the hood. From studying screen captures, I've concluded that both of the amazons Reid drove had that chrome detail. It's a pearl white model with a similar angle. I will upload the picture and you can delete it if you don't like it. Let me know if you think it is a suitable replacement for the other picture, please.Suceress (talk) 12:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I uploaded the picture but the interface would not let me insert it. Does it need to be a different filetype? It was PNG, which has good resolution. Does it have to be JPG to work?Suceress (talk) 03:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Delete? Would you mind deleting this redirect link? It's useless and came about due to an incorrect classification at the time. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:35, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Some more deletes Can you please delete the following? * *Karla Homolka and Paul Bernardo *Foolish Cript Supervisor or lazy! *Category:Jj torture scene Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Lockdown Can you please fix the Lockdown article? Me and a whole bunch of unsigned users were editing it at the same time, and now, it's all messed up and I can't undo all the damage. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:05, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, it's been fixed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE BAN I want you to ban Darth Kieduss the Wise NOW. I am so SICK AND TIRED of him making such crappy, incomplete articles and leaving them alone as if he expects the rest of us to finish his dirty work. I'M DONE WITH HIM AND I WANT HIM GONE! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :WHY is he not banned yet? I am not going to let this go until you take care of it! UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. For now, short time with a clear warning about why. Let's see if this works. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::THANK YOU! My God, I was getting REALLY frustrated with his edits, as you can see from my urgent messaging. Again, thank you, and sorry for being aggressive about my pleas. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:41, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::There's a difference between: ::::- starting an article that's left unfinished and/or adding links for articles that are necessary, marking them as such, but not writing them (as most of us have done at times) ::::- writing things that are obviously incorrect to rile up other editors. ::::The former can be due to lack of time, lack of info and/or lack of skills to complete the task; this is normal and the reason a wiki is a collaborative effort. The latter is unacceptable - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::I know, right?! I mean, it's pretty obvious from the amount of detail to the profile sections that this guy was definitely watching the episode. Yet he leaves everything else blank? What in the world?! UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Stuff that needs to be deleted We have a lot of it, and all of it is vandalism. When you have the time, can you work on it, please? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Think I've deleted all, but let me know if I've missed any... There was a ton! O.O :Of course, that account has been banned for Vandalism with a clear and pissed explanation for the Wikia admin (in case of complains) ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You missed the Kelly Dalton and Season Eleven articles. Both are poorly written and not needed (at least not at the moment for the latter's case). Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: D.C Hebephile "It is unknown if this man actually lives in Washington, D.C. The article was titled under the assumption that the Callahan family lives in the city." In Protection, after Kate returns to Quantico, she texts Meg, who tells Markayla that Kate is back in town. Wouldn't that mean the Callahans live in Virginia and not D.C? Murali9395 (talk) 22:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :I only titled the article that way because I didn't know where the Callahans lived at the time and considering Kate works for the FBI, a federal agency, I decided to generalize it and assume she lived in D.C. However, there is a good chance the hebephile will be identified in The Hunt, so I suggest we keep the title as it is because we're gonna know his or her identity in two more days anyway. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::2 things: ::- Saying "I'm back in town" is a set phrase, you can't conclude the person saying that lives in an actual town, a big city or lost in the woods just because of it. ::- UnSub-Zero has it right, this unsub's article needed a title and we didn't have enough references to be accurate at the time. And now is only a matter of a couple days before we know for sure and can title it correctly without in-between changes ::- Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Redirect links to delete Hey! It's been a busy night, and there's a bunch of useless redirect links. When you have the time, can you delete them, please? Thanks! :D *The D.C. Hebephile *Kyle *Paige Zorgen *Paige *Human Trafficking Ring *Sex Trafficking Ring UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Peter Sutcliffe My edits to the Peter Sutcliffe wiki have been reverted? They were regarding the killing of Yvonne Pearson. The wiki incorrectly states that she was bludgeoned to death with a boulder. This theory was entertained for three years until the apprehension and subsequent interrogation of Sutcliffe revealed that he had infact used a lump hammer. Cross (1981) p.107 :I reverted them because you had no source for the information (which you need to add to verify the information), and since you weren't signed in, I thought you were another vandal, because vandals love to roam around free in this wiki. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:54, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Photos to delete? Hey! When you have the time, do you think you can delete the photos in this following gallery? I was planning on using them for future Real Criminal articles, but it's obvious now I won't have the time to get to all of them now. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) David and Catherine Birnie.jpg|David and Catherine Birnie The Moorhouse Murderers Mark David Chapman.jpg|Mark David Chapman Maurice Clemmons.jpg|Maurice Clemmons Richard Allen Davis.jpg|Richard Allen Davis Larry Eyler.jpg|Larry Eyler The Highway Killer Kevin Foster.jpg|Kevin Foster Joseph Paul Franklin.jpg|Joseph Paul Franklin The Racist Killer Bernhard Goetz.jpg|Bernhard Goetz The Subway Vigilante Julio Gonzalez.jpg|Julio González Natalee Holloway.jpg|The Natalee Holloway case Jim Jones.jpg|Jim Jones Leopold and Loeb.jpg|Nathan Leopold and Richard Loeb Michael Madison.jpg|Michael Madison Richmond and Mays.jpg|Ma'lik Richmond and Trent Mays Joe Metheny.jpg|Joe Metheny Leonard Peltier.jpg|Leonard Peltier Scott Peterson.jpg|Scott Peterson Susan Powell.jpg|The Susan Powell case James Earl Ray.jpg|James Earl Ray Joran van der Sloot.jpg|Joran van der Sloot Carl Tanzler.jpg|Carl Tanzler Weaver Family.JPG|The Weaver family David Westerfield.jpg|David Westerfield Eric Williams.jpg|Eric Williams